


Korra's Nightmare

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: A500 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: Avatar_500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: Koh traces the ills of Republic City right back to the Avatar's inability to keep the world balanced.
Series: A500 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/20622
Kudos: 2





	Korra's Nightmare

Originally Published September 16, 2010

* * *

She scaled the tower.

He waited alone. Only a mask. Pallid. Barren.

"You!" Korra seethed, brandishing the boomerang, approaching the demon. "The Spider who spun this nightmare."

"I?" Koh laughed. "Where man destroys as sport? Where life yields to death? It is because you failed to teach them the consequence of evil. Avatar ... the City is your failure glorified!"

Korra glimpsed what lurked behind the mask.

"Are you not proud?"

Was Koh reduced to a face when inhabiting that world of man?

She struck the mask. It shattered to reveal a void. It swirled caught by a whirlwind. And vanished.


End file.
